Communication networks (e.g., computer networks, the internet) have brought the world together. Through one or more communication networks, entities (via computing devices) from practically any region of the world have the ability to exchange data with each other, regardless of whether the computing devices have a direct connection to each other. However, problems still exist with communication networks. Communication networks may differ in network properties, for example, with respect to transmission medium for carrying signals through the network (e.g., optical fiber, electrical cable, wireless, etc.), communication protocols to organize network traffic (e.g., Ethernet, wireless local area network (WLAN), Internet Protocol Suite (i.e., transmission control protocol (TCP)/Internet Protocol (IP)), digital cellular standards (e.g., global system for mobile communications (GSM)), etc.), network size, topology (e.g., bus, star, ring, mesh, fully connected, tree, etc.) and organizational intent (e.g., intranet, extranet, internet, internetwork, etc.). These differences in network properties, connections between networks, the geographic origin of the originating computing device and the geographic destination of the destination computing device can all impact the speed at which data is transferred between computing devices. Thus, two or more computing devices (for example, at different geographical origins and/or having different communication protocols) may transmit data at the same time, but this data (from both devices) may reach a destination computing device at different times.
There is a need for improving electronic communication in communication networks, to reduce the effects of differing network properties and geographic origin on electronic message transmission, such that some computing devices are not placed at a disadvantage compared with other computing devices with respect to message transmission speed.